MOV
by Cattinson
Summary: mov


**Money, the Main Factor in Antonio and Bassanio's Relationship**

Bassanio asks Antonio once again for money in _The Merchant of Venice_, and Antonio risks his life to borrow money from Shylock. When Antonio has no money Bassanio comes to the rescue and tries to pay off Antonio's debt. After all is settled Antonio convinces Bassanio to give up his ring to the lawyer. In the end it seems money is a great deal of importance in this strange and complicated relationship between Antonio and Bassanio in _The Merchant of Venice_.

Firstly, when Bassanio asks Antonio for money, it was not for the first time. He states "That which I owe is lost; but if you please to shoot another arrow that self away" (Shakespeare 147-48 Act1 Scene 1). In this quote, he seems to be saying that the debt to which he owes his friends is lost, but he must ask him again for money. Bassanio feels rather embarrassed about asking his friends for money once again. Antonio later gets Bassanio to speak what is on his mind that he is shying away from. Finally, when Bassanio asks, Antonio agrees and replies with this statement, "Try what my credit in Venice can do" (Shakespeare 180 Act 1 Scene 1) . His response is found to be rather odd. Even though Antonio has no money, he still chooses to help his friend by using his reputation in Venice, to get money from Shylock. This makes Antonio very content and very over confident for someone who doesn't have any money what so ever. Bassanio is in luck with having such a loyal friend to trust and rely on when he needs money. It's an interesting way that the relationship between Antonio and Bassanio was introduced into the play.

Antonio discusses with Shylock, the Jewish merchant, who Antonio intends to borrow money from. This forms an interesting bond between the two of them. "A pound of man's flesh, taken from a man, is not so estimatable, profitable either" (Shakespeare 161-62 Act 1 Scene 3). Shylock had other plans as to this deal between him and Antonio; a deal that he had no intention to keep. Antonio had no problem putting his life at risk for his dear friend Bassanio by accepting Shylock's possibly a life threatening offer. Antonio had no hesitation to accept the deal because he was very overconfident in himself that he would be able to get the money in time. What Antonio did not think of at the time was that his money was out at sea and could possibly not return. Money wasn't a concern for Antonio at the time, and that is the reason Bassanio went to Antonio in the first place.

Money comes up once again in the friendship between Antonio and Bassanio. When Antonio is debt collection date comes due, and he has not yet received his money from the ships. Bassanio saves the day when his wife, Portia, lends him twice the amount. "Pay him six thousand ducats to deface the bond; Double six thousand, and then treble that" (Shakespeare 297-98 Act 3 Scene 2). Portia has no reason to help out Antonio but because he is Bassanio's good friend, she must help him. Money is used again as a tool to assist Bassanio in making up for his mistakes. Eventually, all is settled between Antonio and Shylock, and Bassanio is forever grateful for the help of his friend. The relationship between Antonio and Bassanio always leads back to money. They are extremely trusting and loyal with one another, which build up a wonderful friendship.

Finally, money and value plays an important role in the relationship between Antonio and Bassanio. Antonio convinces Bassanio into giving up his ring to the lawyer. He gives it for it physical value not its sentimental value. Even though it holds so much importance to how much he loves Portia, Bassanio must offer it to pay off the lawyer. "Give him the ring, and bring him if thou canst," (Shakespeare 450 Act 4 Scene 1) The lawyer must be paid because he helped Antonio with his situation against Shylock. As we can see here, Bassanio does hesitate to jump in and put out the money or in this case valuables in order to help his friend. This is not normally something people would do in but it is because the friendship between Bassanio and Antonio was so strong that they would do anything for each other.

These loyal friends repeatedly turn to each other for money when in need of it with no real intention of ever getting it back from the other because they are friends. And so the plot still remains with Bassanio inquiring money from Antonio. Antonio getting it for him and putting his life in danger. When his debt comes due and he comes up short Bassanio tries to bring him out of debt. And as if an almost payment uses the ring his wife gave him to thank the lawyer for his assistance. Between Antonio and Bassanio money is a huge factor and only seems to be growing throughout the play, and as it is watched, it is constantly being emphasized.


End file.
